<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You take the lead. by MotherRameses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661704">You take the lead.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses'>MotherRameses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Face Sitting, First Times, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Leia Organa (mentioned) - Freeform, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe is a massive bottom and sub and I will die on this hill, Smut, bed sharing, feeling emotions through the Force, friends to idiots to lovers, oh yeah lots of cuddling, post-Episode IX, see notes for additional tags just in case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up amongst a pile of bodies was something Rey still wasn’t quite used to. That is, if three people qualified as a pile. But that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy it, though. In fact, the novelty of the sensation meant she got to appreciate it every morning; it wasn’t quite yet routine, and somehow, she didn’t think it ever would be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FINALLY got this written. It and a soon-to-be-finished part two have been bouncing around in my head forever. I love these three so much. </p><p>Chapter one is fluff, chapter two is smut ;)</p><p>Just in case, Poe likes a little pain in chapter two, and there is some hair-pulling and nip pinching in there. Nothing too crazy, and not enough to warrant any bdsm tags imo, but it's implied set-up for part two, which will explicitly go into those dynamics in depth. Here, they're just learning and testing these sexy new waters! </p><p>Enjoy! I'm jewelliffer on tumblr; come say hi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up amongst a pile of bodies was something Rey still wasn’t quite used to. That is, if three people qualified as a pile.</p><p>But that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy it, though. In fact, the novelty of the sensation meant she got to appreciate it every morning; it wasn’t quite yet routine, and somehow, she didn’t think it ever would be. Back on Jakku, no one had ever spent the night. And it wasn’t like the sleeping pad she had crammed into one corner of her downed walker could fit more than just herself. </p><p>As Rey rolled over, slinging an arm over Poe and resting her hand on Finn’s back, feeling the soothing rise and fall of his breathing, she allowed herself to reminisce fondly. Sometimes, she found it funny that the first time she had ever shared a bed with someone (at least, the first time she could remember - she was sure her parents would have slept with her before they were forced to leave her on Jakku) was with not just one person, but two.</p><p>After rescuing what had been left of the Resistance on Crait, she, Finn, and Poe had stayed up late, discussing the dire situation and making desperate plans and wondering what was going to happen. They had crowded around the dejarik table in the <em> Falcon </em> and ended up falling asleep in their seats, knowing that the rest of the bunks in the ship had already been taken. They had been roused by General Organa, apparently in full-blown mother-mode, and firmly ordered to her quarters. She assured them her bunk was big enough for the three of them, and, well, you just didn’t say no to General Organa when she was looking at you like that. </p><p>And so that was how Rey ended up sharing a bed with a pilot and a stormtrooper, Poe in the middle and she and Finn on the sides. Finn had never shared a bed either, and Rey could tell he was wary of not being able to immediately jump out of the bunk if the need arose; she felt the same way. She had taken off her boots with reluctance, not wanting to dirty General Organa’s sheets.</p><p>Poe had fallen asleep immediately, having been thankfully genial about the potentially awkward situation and not making any lewd jokes. Despite the comfort of the General’s bunk, Rey found it difficult to fall asleep, and laid there flat on her back, stock-still, for what felt like hours. She was nervous about brushing up against Poe, about using too much blanket, about falling off the side. So she tried to meditate, and for the first time, found it easy to find that peaceful center. The fact that it was easy unnerved her at first, until she realized that the glow in the Force from the two men near her had guided her to it. Poe’s glow was softer, less focused, and pulsed with the steady rhythm of his breathing. Finn’s was brighter, sharper, almost antsy, and for a while Rey wondered why. She pondered him until his light took on the same quality as Poe’s, and she realized Finn had also fallen asleep. </p><p>The soft glow of the two men soothed her, and it was then that she finally relaxed enough to drift off as well. </p><p>Rey woke before Finn and Poe, surprised to find herself curled on her side with Poe curled up right behind her, her back firmly against his chest and his arm thrown across her torso and Finn’s arm securely over his. She had no memory of any of them shifting in their sleep, and the gentle glow in the Force told her both her friends were still slumbering peacefully. She had carefully untangled herself from them (Poe grumbling slightly as she slid from under their arms and moving to cuddle against Finn, who shifted to accommodate the pilot as though he had done it a million times before) and found her way to the cockpit where General Organa was sitting, watching the swirl of hyperspace and cradling a steaming mug of caf.</p><p>“How did you sleep?” The General asked. </p><p>“Fine,” Rey replied, and Leia gave her a knowing smile. “Where did you sleep?”</p><p>“With Chewie,” Leia said, chuckling. “He’s a great cuddler. The <em> Falcon’s </em> always run too cold for my tastes. Much better to share with someone.”</p><p>They didn’t speak on it any more after that, but Rey soon noticed a pattern developing. Whenever the Resistance found a place to lie low for a while, she, Finn, and Poe were always assigned a room together. Sometimes there were two or three separate cots or bedrolls, and sometimes it was one large sleeping mat on the floor. One time, it was just a double bed, but thankfully, the trio had roomed together for long enough that sharing that tiny bed wasn’t a problem. She and Finn still took the outside of whatever bunk they found themselves in, but it was no longer awkward to sidle up next to Poe or reach out a hand to make sure Finn was still there. </p><p>They had all discussed it, of course, once it became obvious that General Organa was orchestrating the whole thing and it likely wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. Not that any of them minded, though. Quiet companionship during the stress of war was good to have. They clarified with each other if it was okay to put an arm here, a leg there, to share a pillow or use a shoulder if needed. For one dreadful cycle, they were on an oppressively hot, humid planet, and had slept in their underwear without a second thought. They trusted each other and found peace in that.</p><p>But despite their ease with one another and the comfort it provided, they each still had their own issues with nightmares. Every so often, one of them would wake to find another twitching or mumbling or crying out, and it became an unspoken routine to wake both the sufferer and the other, so that the two could provide comfort and reassure the third. Sometimes, both Finn and Poe would have nightmares at the same time, and Rey would wake to find the two seemingly feeding each others fears as they slept - cries of distress bouncing back and forth between the two men, twitching setting off twitching, and Rey would reach into the Force and lay her hands on both men to bring them calm. </p><p>The end of the war didn’t end the nightmares, but it did start something new. </p><p>She, Finn, and Poe all decided to stay on Ajan Kloss. None of them had any skills for politics, and the planet was wonderfully rich in the Force. They continued to live together in their small on-base apartment General Organa had assigned them, mostly because it didn’t seem to occur to any of them to alter their arrangement. Finn and Poe helped coordinate the transition from Resistance Militia to Republic Military, and Rey continued her studies while running the repair bay.</p><p>She would spend hours reaching into the Force after her duties, finding peace among the verdant trees and rich soil and listening to whispers of spirits past. She could hear the voices of not just the Jedi, but the Sith, and others as well. Sometimes, she didn’t know who was speaking to her, but it was always fascinating to listen, to absorb the knowledge and emotions that swelled around her.</p><p>Ever since that first night spent with Finn and Poe on the <em> Falcon</em>, she had been able to pick the two men out in the Force, their own glows distinct to them. And as she grew stronger, spending time in the forest and listening and learning, she was able to see more than just their glow - she could <em> feel </em> them; if they were close, if they were happy, if they were safe. </p><p>Rey had soon come to realize that she loved them. It was an odd realization, when she first had it. She knew she cared for them deeply, loved them as her best friends, and took comfort in their presence, whether physical or in the Force. But as she learned to listen to the whispers in the Force around her, she also learned to listen to the whispers inside herself. </p><p>She realized that her love for them was different than the love she felt for Rose or Chewbacca or Lando. She first thought that was because she was simply closer to Finn and Poe than the others, and that this must be what love for <em> family </em> felt like. But the more time she spent meditating in the forest, she realized she loved Leia and Han and Ben like family. Leia like a mother gone, Han like a brusque father she had made proud, Ben like a brother who died too young before she truly got to know him. And all that love was <em> different </em> than the love she felt for Poe and Finn. </p><p>Rey did not know what to do with her new knowledge. On Jakku, she had been either too young or too wary to fall in love like this. On Ahch-to, there was only Luke and the Caretakers. She knew now what she felt for Ben wasn’t this, and during the thick of the war… There simply wasn’t time. No one had time. </p><p>But now she did have time. </p><p>She spent weeks simply allowing herself to get used to the idea. She wasn’t naive, and she knew most people fell in love in pairs. She tried to parse if she loved just Finn, or just Poe, and if perhaps that love had just gotten muddled because they spent all their time together as a trio. But she soon came to realize that wasn’t the case. She loved Finns enthusiasm, Poe’s terrible jokes, how they both took their caf with either mountains of sugar or not at all. </p><p>And as Rey grew more familiar with this idea of love, romantic love, she realized that Poe and Finn loved each other. Sly looks shared over a meal, or fluffing the blanket over one another. Little bumps and touches throughout the day, unnecessary but there nonetheless. The way their glows in the Force complimented each other, amplified when they were together. </p><p>She wondered if they had talked to each other about it. If they had talked about Rey, and how she was in the way. She began to spend more time in the forest, both to listen to herself and the Force, and to give them space without her. She had even spent a handful of nights in the forest during the warm season, sleeping under the stars on the warm loam with R2 keeping faithful watch. The last time she had done that, she had awoken to BB-8 beeping furiously at her for worrying Finn and Poe sick-- did she know how long it took to find her? At least she took R2! Not a blanket in sight, how could she be so foolish? </p><p>After that, she always returned to their little apartment at night, the one that had three bedrooms but somehow had ended up with one as a meditation room and another as a workshop, and tried not to feel guilty for being in Finn and Poe’s way.</p><p>Eventually, she couldn’t take the guilt anymore, and resolved to tell Finn and Poe she would move out, and leave them be.  </p><p>She hadn’t really planned on doing it. One night, she was curled up in a chair thumbing through one of the Jedi texts, half-way meditating as Finn watched a holo in bed. Poe walked out of the ‘fresher wearing one of Finn’s sleep-shirts; Rey felt the flicker in the Force as Finn caught sight of him, Poe’s responding flicker of joy at Poe’s approval, and she spoke without thinking.</p><p>“I’ll move out tomorrow.”</p><p>The shock she felt rolling off them nearly made her stomach churn.</p><p>“What?” Finn asked, sitting bolt upright in bed. Poe just made a strangled, confused sound as he stopped short in the middle of the bedroom. </p><p>Rey frowned. That wasn’t what she had expected. Confusion, yes, some surprise to be sure, but not… Concern. A whisper of sadness, almost fear. </p><p>She tried to clarify. “Not leave Ajan Kloss. Just… Another apartment. So you two have space. I’ve been in your way long enough.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Poe asked, crossing the room and sinking into the chair next to her, concerned etched into his handsome features.</p><p>“You’re not in our way! You’re the smallest of the three of us,” Finn said, shuffling forward in the bed to be closer to them both. “I know Poe’s messy and I need to reorganize the ‘fresher, but--”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean,” Rey said, feeling frustrated. Did they really think she was stupid? “You don’t need to save my feelings. I know what’s going on with you two.”</p><p>“What do--”</p><p>“Shoosh,” Poe said, holding up a finger and cutting Finn off. He stared at Rey, and she felt the Force shift around him, confusing melting into incredulity. “Are we finally gonna talk about this?”</p><p>“Talk about what?” Finn asked, a bit petulantly. “What are we talking about? Rey?”</p><p>“What are <em> you </em> talking about?” Rey asked, staring at Poe. “Talk about what?”</p><p>“This!” Poe said, gesturing wildly around him. “All this!”</p><p>“Will someone please just say what we are talking about!” Finn exclaimed, and Poe let loose a nervous chuckle and sat back in his chair, running a hand through his curls. Rey ignored the twinge in her stomach at that sight. She would miss it. </p><p>“You two are in love with each other!” Rey said, allowing frustration to color her tone and slamming her book shut. “I know it, it shines in the Force, and I’m in your way! So I’ll get out!”</p><p>“Wait wait wait,” Poe said, holding out his hands. “Slow down. This is not-- This is something we need to talk about before anyone moves anywhere.”</p><p>“You can sense love in the <em> Force</em>?” Poe asked, excitement rolling off him in waves. “That’s so cool!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Rey said shortly, her heart breaking a bit. “It’s great.”</p><p>“How long have you felt this?” Poe asked, and the gentle question took Rey by surprise.</p><p>“I-- A few months, now,” she said. “I’m sorry for waiting to tell you.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Poe said, and he reached over to take Rey’s hand. “I should have told you earlier. Both of you,” he added, turning to look at Finn without releasing Rey’s hand. “I just… I know something like this is new, for both of you. I didn’t want to rush you.”</p><p>Finn looked at Poe with mild confusion, but that paled to the confusion Rey felt at his statement.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Rey asked quietly. The Force hummed around her, warm and comforting despite the swirl of emotions she felt. </p><p>“Of course I love Finn,” Poe said, and he turned to look at Rey again. “And I love you.”</p><p>“That’s-- That’s not what I meant,” Rey stuttered, but Poe shook his head.</p><p>“Yes it is,” Poe said, squeezing her hand. “I love you, both of you, so much my heart aches and I want to be with you all the time and grow old with you. During--” his voice broke, and Rey squeezed his hand back. </p><p>Poe took a deep breath, and started again. “During that final battle,” he looked at Finn, and Rey felt a chill course through the air. “You were on that Destroyer, and you--” he turned back to Rey “were in that temple. And I thought I lost both of you. And I-- I couldn’t. I didn’t know what to do. But I knew that if I had lost you, at least I was going to die on Exegol, and not have to face life without you.”</p><p>“Poe,” Finn said softly, clambering out of the bed and crossing to them, sinking onto the carpet in front of them and placing a hand on each of their knees. “Oh, Poe.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Poe choked out, and to Rey’s horror, she saw tears welling in his eyes.</p><p>“Oh no, no, Poe,” Rey said, surging forward in her chair and wrapping her arms around him. “No, Poe, I love you too, please don’t--”</p><p>“<em>We </em> love you,” Finn said firmly, and Rey angled her head to stare down at him over Poe’s shoulder as the pilot wrapped his arms around her. “I love you,” Finn said, softer this time, staring directly into her eyes. “Both of you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Rey whispered, and she reached out to cup Finn’s cheek. He closed his eyes, smiling and leaning into her touch, and it was as though something clunked into place inside her, around her, around <em> them</em>, and before she could stop it, she was crying. </p><p>“I’ve been so foolish,” she said, hiccupping around her tears and laughing despite them. “I’m so sorry, I thought--”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Poe rumbled, and his chuckle carried through his arms around her. </p><p>“We’ve got you,” Finn said, and he was laughing too, leaning against her knees and stretching his arms around both their waists, almost burrowing between them. “We’ve got you.”</p><p>Rey didn’t know how long they stayed there, an awkward tangle of arms and legs and laughter and tears, whispering apologies and assurances and declarations and basking in the warm glow of the Force around them. It hummed in a way it hadn’t before, its glow softer and somehow brighter than she had ever experienced, and it felt <em> right</em>. </p><p>True to character, Poe was the one to shift the moment. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, pulling back and looking at Rey hopefully.</p><p>“Yes please,” Rey said with a laugh, and Poe leaned forward, catching her lips in his, the kiss gentle and soft. </p><p>“Good?” He asked after a too-short moment as he pulled back, and Rey nodded, eyes still closed and nearly giddy.</p><p>“My turn,” Finn said, enthusiastically sitting up on his knees and grabbing the collar of Poe’s-- <em> his</em>-- shirt and pulling him down. Rey felt her heart swell as she watched them, and it was natural when Finn broke the kiss and turned to her and kissed her too, messier than Poe and somehow sweeter for his enthusiasm.</p><p>It was natural too when Poe pulled them both to their feet and they tumbled into their bed, one they had shared for ages and was comfortable and soft, one that was somehow now too large for the three of them, and they spent the night in each others arms, kissing and laughing and bemoaning how long it took them to finally do this. </p><p>They didn’t do anything more than that, that first night. They knew they had the rest of their lives to explore what else they could do in a bed. That night, sleeping together both as they always had and never had before, was more than enough. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember, some hair pulling and nip pinching head! Enjoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turned out the rest of their lives started the next night. </p><p>Rey was in the ‘fresher with the door open, shoulders hunched and balancing awkwardly on one foot with the other propped up on the wall near her face. The split she was performing was almost uncomfortable, but she needed to get her foot closer to the light and her eyes so she could finish excising a very stubborn, very annoying, ingrown nail on her big toe.</p><p>“Damn,” Poe said, entering the ‘fresher and stopping before he reached the sink to brush his teeth as he saw Rey.</p><p>“Sorry,” Rey grumbled, tongue between her teeth and staring intently at her toe as she worked the edge of the clippers under the nail. She almost had it. Why couldn’t she use the Force to do this? “I’ll be out of your way in a second.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” Poe said, crossing to stand behind her. He put his hands on her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Is this okay?” He asked softly into her ear.</p><p>Rey tore her gaze from her annoying nail and turned to give Poe a confused look, leaning against his chest for balance as she did so. “I’m doing quite possibly the least attractive thing in the galaxy right now,” she said with a chuckle, then turned back to her foot. </p><p>“I don’t think so,” Poe rumbled, and his hand drifted from its spot on her waist to run along the back of her thigh, her leg still propped up on the wall. </p><p><em> “Oh,” </em> Rey breathed as Poe’s lips met her neck, all thoughts of ingrown nails vanishing at his touch. She canted her head to the side, resting it on his shoulder and closing her eyes as his other arm wrapped around her stomach, pulling her flush against him. She could feel his heartbeat in her back, secure as she was in his arms, and Rey sighed as he continued his exploration, bringing one arm up to tangle in his curls as he trailed warm kisses on her cool skin.</p><p>“Alright, what is going on-- Oh. <em> Oh.” </em> Rey opened her eyes to find Finn standing in the ‘fresher doorway, his expression one of gleeful surprise.</p><p>Rey raised her free hand, showing Finn the nail clippers and gasping a bit as Poe’s wandering hand graced the curve of her ass. </p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question at all, but please, continue,” Finn said, grinning and leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his broad chest. </p><p>“Actually, I was rather unceremoniously interrupted,” Rey said with a chuckle, and she patted the back of Poe’s head and nodded towards Finn. “Go on, I’ll be done in a moment.”</p><p>Poe hummed against her neck, and with a final graze of his teeth sending a shiver down her spine, he pulled away. “Promise?” He asked, face flushed and eyes glittering. </p><p>“Promise,” Rey said, and she sealed her statement with a kiss, twisting gracefully at the waist and pulling Poe’s lips to hers. The kiss was harder than last night’s, with purpose - open-mouthed and heavy, and Poe looked a little stunned when she pulled away and nudged him towards Finn. He recovered quickly though, grinning like a fool and whirling around to grab Finn’s hand and tug him to the bedroom. Rey chuckled as she heard Finn’s yelp of surprise at the pilot’s enthusiasm, and she returned the clippers to her nail with a renewed vigor, determined to take care of the damned thing quickly so she wouldn’t miss a moment of the upcoming action. </p><p>In her haste, she nicked her skin and quickly slapped a bacta patch on her toe before limping out of the ‘fresher and into the bedroom. But she stopped short as she entered, her breath catching in her chest in the most <em> wonderful </em> way. </p><p>Finn was sitting on the edge of the bed, arms firmly wrapped around Poe, who had already lost his shirt and was straddling the other man, hands on his shoulders and kissing him so fiercely Rey was surprised they didn’t topple over. </p><p>They were so engaged with one another that they didn’t even notice Rey’s approach until she sidled up onto the bed on her knees behind Finn. </p><p>“Having fun?” She crooned into his ear, leaning against him and grasping his hips. </p><p>Finn only hummed happily in response, too engaged with Poe to pull away, and Rey could see Poe smile into their kiss. </p><p>“He is rather good at that, isn’t he?” Rey murmured, working a hand between them and running it up Finn’s taught stomach. She felt him sigh beneath her palm, and she rested it in the center of his chest, feeling his heart pound beneath her fingers. </p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Poe said breathlessly, breaking the kiss to mouth at Finn’s jaw. Finn let out a shuddering sort of sigh, and canted his head to the side much like Rey did earlier. It seemed both Rey and Poe took that as an invitation, and knocked foreheads as they both moved to trail kisses along Finn’s neck. </p><p>“Sorry,” Poe muttered, but Rey merely giggled and reached up with her free hand to tangle her fingers in Poe’s thoroughly-mussed curls and pull him to her. The angle was awkward as their lips met, Poe’s already swollen from kissing Finn so enthusiastically, and Poe shifted on his knees further up on to Finn’s lap to better meet her. </p><p>The <em> moan </em> Finn let out at Poe’s movement sent a shiver of electricity straight through Rey’s core, and she could feel Poe smile into their kiss. </p><p>“I wasn’t even <em> trying</em>,” Poe said, nearly panting as he broke away, bracing himself more fully on Finn’s shoulders and giving a languid roll of his hips. To Rey’s surprise, she felt Finn tighten up at the movement. </p><p>“<em>Ah</em>-- Maybe-- Maybe that’s--” Finn sputtered, and Poe stopped moving and pulled back to gaze down at Finn, concerned.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Rey asked, sitting back slightly. </p><p>Finn let out a shuddering breath. “I-- yeah. It’s just all--” He cut himself off abruptly.</p><p>“Too much?” Poe offered, sitting back on his haunches and giving Finn room to breathe.</p><p>“Yeah,” Finn said quietly. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No no no--”</p><p>“None of that--” Poe and Rey spoke at the same time, running over each others words. They both paused and stared at each other, and Rey nodded invitingly. She had always felt Poe was better at these things than she was.</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Poe said gently, hands still on Finn’s shoulders and eyes soft. “This is new. We should talk about it.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea,” Rey said, shifting to sit cross-legged next to Finn and resting a hand reassuringly on his back. She rubbed small circles with her fingers, and she felt him relax slightly at her touch. “It was only yesterday that we even considered something like this.”</p><p>“Talking would be good,” Finn agreed, grinning sheepishly and steadying Poe as he slipped off his lap and sat on the bed. For once, he seemed to be at a loss for words, so Rey spoke again.</p><p>“Where should we start?” She asked cheerfully. “We’ve already heard all of Poe’s stories--”</p><p>“No you haven’t,” Poe muttered with a wry grin. “I didn’t want to scare you guys off.”</p><p>Finn’s head snapped to the pilot, and Rey’s eyes widened mischievously. “Well, now you <em> have </em> to tell us,” she said playfully, but Poe waved a hand dismissively. </p><p>“Later, later, I promise. What if we start with <em> you</em>?” He said, throwing the banter right back at her.</p><p>Rey shrugged. “A few one-night type of things here and there. Nothing crazy to report.”</p><p>Finn’s eyes snapped back to hers. “I didn’t know that,” he said accusingly, and Rey shrugged again. </p><p>“It wasn’t important?” She said, and Finn scoffed.</p><p>“You got mad when I asked if you had a boyfriend!”</p><p>“That was a very stressful moment!” Rey said defensively, sitting back and ignoring Poe’s snickers. “What, you expected me to tell you my-- my-- my <em> sexual history </em> right then and there?”</p><p>“No!” Finn replied, equally defensively. “I just-- I don’t know!”</p><p>“<em>Anyway</em>,” Poe interjected pointedly. “That’s Rey’s report. Yours?” He asked Finn.</p><p>Finn seemed to deflate a bit. “I… I haven’t done anything more than kissing,” he said quietly, looking at the carpet. “The First Order had very strict rules about that kind of thing. There was this one guy, we called him Slip...” His eyes seemed to water for a moment, then it was like a door slammed shut behind them. “Nothing more than kissing. Even though we wanted to. But I was too afraid.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Rey said gently, resuming tracing circles on Finn’s back. She wasn’t surprised at his answer, but that didn’t ease the sadness she felt for him. At least on Jakku, she had been mostly free to do what she wanted. She couldn’t begin to imagine what it would feel like to have something as simple as human connection forbidden.</p><p>“What were you afraid of?” Poe asked, and Rey shot him a pointed look. “It’s important we know,” he said, ignoring her stare.</p><p>Finn chewed his lip, shaking his head, and Poe went on. “Were you afraid of being close to someone like that?”</p><p>Finn shook his head more firmly. “No,” he said, and he swallowed hard. “No, I wanted that so, so badly. Not just-- Not just sex. I wanted that <em> connection </em> to someone. And I’m pretty sure Slip did too. But I was afraid of getting caught. And so we didn’t try for it.” Finn raised his gaze to look at Poe. “Slip was the trooper that died on Jakku. He’s the reason I’m here now.”</p><p>“Oh Finn,” Rey said, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“He’d want me to have this,” Finn said firmly, reaching out and taking her hand. “I know that.”</p><p>“I owe him my life,” Poe said, and Rey felt his hand join theirs. “More than that. I owe him you. <em> Both </em> of you.”</p><p>They sat there like that for a moment, letting a comfortable silence fall, before Finn broke it.</p><p>“So, now that I’ve made this depressing, what’s next?” He asked, mock-brightly.</p><p>Poe chuckled. “Thank you for telling us that,” he said warmly. “It’s good to know. I think the next thing is that you should tell us what you want.”</p><p>“What you’re comfortable with,” Rey added, and Poe nodded. </p><p>“How fast you want to go, stuff like that.” He finished. </p><p>“Okay…” Finn said, chewing on his lip again. “Well. I know that I definitely want to--” He took his hand back and made a circle with his fingers, and with his other hand, poked his index finger through it. “You know. But we should probably work up to that?”</p><p>“Of course,” Rey said, and Poe grinned. </p><p>“Very reasonable,” Poe said. “How do you want to go about that? Do you want to take it easy and let us do the work, or do you want to take the lead?”</p><p>“Or would it be better if it was just one of us?” Rey offered helpfully.</p><p>“No, I want both of you here,” Finn said firmly. “Just maybe… Not so much touching all at once. That was kind of a lot.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Poe said with a nod, and Finn went on.</p><p>“I like the idea of taking the lead,” Finn said. “Since I’m the one with pacing issues, it makes sense for me to set it.”</p><p>“It’s not an issue,” Rey cut in. “We’ve spent more than a year doing nothing but cuddling, and I’m perfectly happy with that. You should feel comfortable, no matter what.”</p><p>Poe nodded vigorously next to them. “No issues here, buddy. Only <em> love</em>,” he added sappily, and Rey smacked him playfully on the shoulder.</p><p>“Careful! We said we were taking it slow!” He said, and Rey shot him a surprised look. Was he implying…? Poe didn’t elaborate, merely winking slyly, before turning back to Finn. “So. Lead on. What do you want to do?”</p><p>Finn cocked his head, eyes glittering. “Well, it makes sense to start with you, since you are the least dressed here,” he said formally, turning to Poe and quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>“Efficiency. I love it,” Poe said with a grin. He shifted so he was sitting fully on the bed and spread his arms wide as though putting himself on display. “I’m all yours.”</p><p>Finn leaned forward, gaze zeroed in on Poe’s lips before pausing and turning to Rey. “Is this okay? I don’t want you feeling left out,” he said seriously.</p><p>“Oh, this is more than okay,” Rey said with a grin. She stretched out on her side at the foot of the bed, propping herself up on her elbow so as to better observe what was certain to be a lovely sight. “I’ll let you know if I get bored.”</p><p>“I’d just like to state for the record,” Poe said as Finn leaned towards him again, “that I don’t think it’s possible for too many people to touch me at once--” Poe’s statement was cut off as Finn kissed him, and Rey felt another curl of heat in her belly at the sight. Poe wasn’t a small man, but Finn had bulked up significantly since escaping the First Order, and he seemed to dwarf the pilot as he continued to press forward, pushing Poe down on his back and leaning over him. </p><p>Poe positively <em> melted </em> under Finn’s touch, letting out a soft sigh and wrapping his arms around Finn’s back, tugging him closer. Finn shifted in response, throwing a leg over one of Poe’s so he was straddling his thigh. He hovered over Poe, bracing his arms on either side of his head, and Poe broke the kiss to stare up at him, eyes pleading.</p><p>“You can’t crush me, I promise,” he breathed, running his hands up Finn’s back then down the biceps framing his face, tracing the curves of his toned muscles. “Come here, please.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Finn asked, staring down at him, looking skeptical. </p><p>“<em>Please,</em>” Poe nearly whined, and Finn chuckled.</p><p>“Alright then,” he said, and he relaxed his arms, practically collapsing on top of the pilot and resuming their heavy kiss. </p><p>Poe let out a shuddering moan at that, the sound muffled by their kiss, and he clutched almost desperately at Finn’s back as though determined to pull him even closer. Finn chuckled again, and adjusted himself a second time, throwing a leg over Poe’s other thigh and straddling his hips. Rey could only catch glimpses of Poe’s bare chest beneath Finn, muscles taught as he arched against the former trooper, and suddenly she wished Finn was without a shirt as well.</p><p>Almost as though he read her mind, Poe’s hands drifted downward to toy at the hem of Finn’s shirt and Finn took the hint, quickly sitting up and tugging the offending garment off and tossing it to the side before diving right back down. Rey’s breath caught at little at that-- she had seen Finn shirtless countless times, but there was something different about it now, the way he had nearly ripped it off and flung it aside without a second thought, supremely confident in his actions. She could see the muscles in his back and shoulders tense and flex as he moved over Poe, the strength in his arms as he reached down and possessively looped an arm under Poe’s slim waist. They had found a rhythm in their kissing, and Poe was letting loose a steady stream of moans and gasps as Finn ran his hands over his bare chest. </p><p>The sight was more than enough to make Rey flush, and she surreptitiously sat up, tugging her own tank top off as well. But her movement didn’t go unnoticed, and Finn broke their kiss to look over at her.</p><p>“You can’t just do that without telling us!” Poe cried, craning his neck to watch her. He was a mess, hair disheveled and face flushed and grinning like a fool.</p><p>Rey shrugged, sharing a grin of her own. “I didn’t want to interrupt,” she said, laying back down and again propping herself up on her elbow. She didn’t miss the way Finn’s eyes drifted away from hers, down towards her breasts, and she shot him a wry grin. “Don’t mind me; I’m having a lovely time.” She crossed her other arm in front of her, half-way covering herself and nodded back to Poe. She wanted to keep watching for just a bit longer. “Go on.”</p><p>Finn returned a crooked grin, then sat up a little more. “If you’re going to watch, I guess we should try to put on a show,” he said, shuffling downward slightly.</p><p>Poe watched him with mild confusion until Finn leaned down again, this time bringing his lips to Poe’s neck.</p><p>“This-- this is good,” Poe breathed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. “Very--ah! Very good.”</p><p>Rey could hear Finn hum in a pleased sort of way as he continued to mouth at Poe’s neck. He had braced himself on one arm again, and began trailing the other over Poe’s chest, tracing the curves of his body as he explored. Poe let out a clipped gasp as Finn’s fingers grazed his nipple, and Finn quickly pulled back.</p><p>“Not good?” He asked, and Poe’s eyes shot open.</p><p>“<em>So good</em>,” he breathed, staring imploringly up at his partner, and Finn grinned. </p><p>Instead of leaning back down to continue kissing his neck, Finn sat up more fully, resting his weight on his legs and bringing both hands to Poe’s chest. Rey could see goosebumps blossom at Finn’s touch, and Poe sighed contentedly as Finn ran his hands over his body almost reverently. </p><p>“You are just… So beautiful,” Finn breathed, not taking his eyes from Poe’s face. The pilot had closed his eyes again, melting under Finn’s wandering touch. Finn took his time, fingers stuttering over now-sweaty skin and mapping the freckles and beauty-marks that graced Poe’s stomach, before tentatively running one hand back up towards his chest. Rey could see Poe’s breathing catch as Finn neared his pecs, and he let out another gasp as Finn lightly trailed a finger over one nipple. </p><p>“Yes, please,” Poe begged, and Finn brought his other hand up as well, repeating the action on the other side, and Poe gasped a third time.</p><p>“That’s--”</p><p>“Really hot,” Rey cut in over Finn’s comment, and Poe’s eyes opened again to stare at her. His eyes were glazed with lust, and Rey found herself no longer content to merely watch.</p><p>“May I?” She asked, sitting up and politely arching a brow at Finn.</p><p>“Stars yes, please,” Finn said, and he made to vacate Poe’s lap.</p><p>“No need to move,” Rey said, laying a hand on his thigh and stilling his movement. “There’s plenty of room for the both of us.” She shuffled forward and rolled onto her stomach, propping her chin up with one hand and bringing the other to trace lazy circles on Poe’s chest. </p><p>“I just want to test a theory,” she crooned, locking gazes with Poe as she worked her way upward. Poe didn’t look away from her, chest heaving beneath her fingers. She paused, resting her palm on one pec and cocking her head to the side. “I wonder what stories you haven’t told us,” she said, and she quickly brought her fingers to his nipple and gave it a firm pinch. </p><p>Poe let loose a positively <em> filthy </em> moan, eyes rolling back in their sockets as he closed them, throwing his head back and arching into her touch. </p><p>“But I think we can guess,” Rey finished with a grin, turning to look up at Finn. “You okay?” She asked, realizing they hadn’t checked in with him since they started.</p><p>“I am absolutely fantastic,” Finn breathed, tearing his gaze away from Poe to look at her. “Do that again.”</p><p>“Yes please,” Poe mumbled from beneath him, and Rey laughed, hand drifting to his other nipple and repeating the action. The sound he made sent a thrill running through her, his fists grasping at the blanket beneath him.</p><p>“Want to try?” Rey asked mischievously, and Finn nodded vigorously. Rey shifted, sitting up and grabbing Poe’s arm to raise it above his head. Poe was like putty in her hands, and raised his head to watch her as she snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, turning so she could gaze up at Finn. The view was lovely-- Finn’s eyes were bright, shining with exhilaration, the broad expanse of his bare chest filling Rey’s vision. </p><p>“My life is <em> awesome</em>,” Finn said with a broad grin, and he leaned down to kiss Rey. He kissed so differently than Poe, hungrier, messier, and Rey loved every moment of it. </p><p>Almost too soon, though, Finn pulled away to sit up yet again, and without hesitation, gave Poe’s nipple a sharp pinch. Rey felt Poe squirm beneath her and he brought his free hand to his mouth, biting his knuckle and barely holding back another moan as Finn did it again.  </p><p>Rey couldn’t help it - comfy as she was curled up against Poe, the tension she could feel in him was irresistible, and she sat up a little, turning to face him and pulled his other hand above his head. </p><p>“So was I right?” She muttered in his ear, holding his wrists with one hand and curling the other in his hair. She gave his scalp a little tug, exposing his neck and began kissing the skin beneath his ear then catching his lobe in her teeth. “Is this part of what you haven’t told us yet?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Poe hissed through clenched teeth, and Rey chuckled.</p><p>“I would love to hear what else you’ve kept secret,” she said in between nips and bites to his neck, relishing how his breath hitched when her teeth grazed him. “But I’m also having fun figuring it out on my own.”</p><p>“If-- If I had-- <em> Ah!” </em>Poe could barely speak, and Rey paused her ministrations and glance down to find both of Finn’s hand on Poe’s chest, grinning mischievously as he pinched and twisted. </p><p>“If you had what?” Rey purred, turning back to Poe, releasing his curls and gently grabbing his chin to meet her gaze. His pupils were blown wide, jaw slack, and he licked his lips, trying to speak as Finn continued his distracting work. </p><p>“I didn’t-- I didn’t think you guys would be into this,” he managed to choke out, chest heaving beneath them. </p><p>“Oh, I am very into this,” Finn rumbled, and Rey chuckled.</p><p>“Well, just look at you,” she said, bringing her hand back to his hair and pulling his head back, again exposing his neck to her. She dipped low, kissing and biting all she could reach. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you fall apart so quickly.”</p><p>Poe didn’t reply, merely shuddering beneath her. Rey hummed against the hollow of his throat and continued to kiss and mouth at him, letting herself get lost in the sensations of it. There was something intoxicating about being able to pull a whimper or moan from the man with the slightest movement of her tongue or teeth; Poe had given her an odd sort of power she never thought she would enjoy as much as she was now.</p><p>Rey had lost track of how long they stayed like that until Poe finally begged for a reprieve. </p><p>“Can we… I don’t think--”</p><p>“Too much?” Finn asked, sitting back on his haunches, and Poe chuckled weakly.</p><p>“Not enough,” he said sheepishly. He looked over to Rey, who had snuggled back into the crook of his shoulder, then back up at Finn. “I understand if you don’t want to go any further than this, that’s completely fair. But uh, if I don’t take care of <em> this</em>,” he rocked his hips beneath Finn, who’s eyes widened and blushed a bit at the evidence of Poe’s arousal, “I might die. So if you’ll just excuse me to the ‘fresher--”</p><p>“Give him a chance to answer!” Rey cut in with a laugh. “And besides, <em> I’m </em> still here,” she added wryly.</p><p>“I didn’t want to impose,” Poe muttered. He cocked a brow at Finn. “Well? You’re in charge here.”</p><p>Finn chewed his lip, seemingly unsettled to suddenly be the center of attention. “Well,” he mused, idly running his thumbs along Poe’s hips. “I… I’ve never gone that far. I don’t really know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“It’s okay to be nervous,” Rey said, resting her hand on Finn’s thigh and giving it a warm squeeze. “And…” She hesitated, not wanting to sound vain. “I know what I’m doing. If it makes you more comfortable, we can do it together? You can follow my lead.”</p><p>“Stars <em> above</em>,” Poe muttered from beneath them, and Finn chuckled. </p><p>“I like that,” Finn said, sliding off Poe and nudging him closer to the center of the bed. “And I want to clarify here-- I understand the concept,” he said, gesturing firmly with his hands. “I get it. I just…”</p><p>“It seems different when it’s with someone else,” Rey agreed, sitting up on her knees at Poe’s side and running her fingers down his torso. His warm skin really was a joy to touch.</p><p>“Don’t be intimidated by my <em> staggering</em>--”</p><p>“Shh,” Rey interrupted Poe, smacking his side teasingly. Poe immediately shut up. “Everyone’s nervous their first time. But you’re with us.” She gave Finn a warm smile, and leaned over to kiss him, lazy and slow. </p><p>“That’s amazing,” Poe said, crossing his arms behind his head to watch them. </p><p>Rey smiled into their kiss. She had intended it to just be a short, sort-of reassurance to Finn, but if Poe was enjoying it… Well then.</p><p>Rey leaned closer, deeping their kiss, and Finn sighed beneath her lips. Taking that as a cue, she reached forward with her hand and pulled one of Finn’s to her waist, pressing his strong fingers to her bare skin. The room was cool, and his hand was deliciously warm. She held it there for a moment, loosely, to see what he would do, and when he didn’t move, she gently nudged it higher up her ribs.</p><p>“You can touch me, if you want,” she breathed through the kiss, and Finn nodded against her, moving his hand higher to gently cup the side of her breast. Rey moaned at his touch and leaned further forward, bracing one hand on Poe’s chest and wrapping the other around Finn’s waist, urging him on. Finn grabbed at her, gently squeezing and running his palm over her skin before moving to her other breast and repeating the motion, drawing a shuddering sigh from her. She could feel Poe breathing heavily under her palm and felt him shift, then felt his calloused fingers running lightly up and down her arm, questioningly. </p><p>Rey grabbed Poe’s hand and brought it to her chest as well, and the sensation of both men grabbing at her had her panting, and she suddenly found she had to stop kissing Finn.</p><p>“Stars,” she breathed, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling her heart pound. She could see what Finn meant earlier, with so much stimulation bordering on overwhelming, and after a long moment, leaned away from them. </p><p>“Mustn't get distracted,” she said in reply to Finn’s needy look, still breathing hard. Giving him a wry smile, she settled back on her knees and ran a hand over Poe’s thigh. He shuddered at her touch, rocking his hips up as she let her hand wander upward, teasingly slow, then back down again. </p><p>“Please, <em> touch me</em>,” Poe begged as she repeated the motion. Finn’s eyes followed her hand as she trailed it higher, and just before she brought it to the very obvious tent in Poe’s sleep-pants, a flicker of nervousness ran through her. She hadn’t done this in a while, but…</p><p>Rey palmed Poe’s cock through his pants, and the shuddering moan that escaped him, accompanied by a seemingly unconscious bucking of his hips, banished any thought of nerves. </p><p>Rey grinned, feeling a thrill run through her, and she did it again, gripping Poe through the fabric and running her hand over him. He shuddered and pressed into her touch, and Rey turned to Finn.</p><p>“Wanna try?” She asked, and Finn immediately brought his hand up to follow hers, grasping Poe and tugging gently. Poe gave a muffled cry at his touch, again bringing a hand to his mouth and biting one knuckle. Rey chuckled, moving her hand to again run teasingly over his thighs. They continued like for a while, Finn tugging at Poe through his pants and Rey running her hand over him, occasionally drifting up and delivering a stroke or two of her own. Her other hand wandered over Poe’s chest, occasionally pinching at a nipple, and it wasn’t long before Poe was a shuddering mess beneath them.</p><p>“Please, don’t just tease me like this,” Poe begged, his head thrown back and fists balled in the blankets, hips rocking almost uncontrollably. “Please.”</p><p>Rey caught Finn’s eyes and grinned, nodding to Poe’s waistband. She hooked two fingers on one side, Finn mirroring her on the other, and Poe lifted his hips off the bed as they tugged his clothing down and his cock sprang free. </p><p>Rey’s breath caught a bit as she looked at Poe on the bed; his hair a mess, his bare chest heaving, his cock resting heavily on his stomach. </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” she breathed, leaning down to place a kiss on his stomach, and he tangled a hand in her hair as she trailed kisses down his belly then off to the side, down his sharp hip-bone and to his thigh. </p><p>“Please,” Poe begged again, and Rey looked up at Finn. He was watching them with rapt attention, mouth slightly open as though in awe. He caught her gaze, and Rey realized he was waiting for her to take the lead. </p><p>She sat up, pulling Finn in for a quick kiss before releasing him and bringing her hand to Poe’s cock. Poe sighed with relief as she grasped him, firm but gentle, and slowly ran her hand up and down his length. He shuddered as she gently ran her thumb over his swollen cock-head, gathering his leaking pre-come and slicking it down his shaft. </p><p>“I usually just lick my hand,” Finn said sheepishly, and both Rey and Poe chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah, well you normally don’t have two gorgeous people teasing you for an hour, huh?” Poe gasped, breath hitching as Rey continued to stroke him. </p><p>“I guess not,” Finn agreed with a wide grin, and he brought his hand to Poe’s chest to flick at his nipple.</p><p>“<em>Ah!” </em> Poe whimpered, back arching at Finn’s touch. “Stars, if you keep that up, I’m gonna-- <em> mmph!” </em> He cut himself off as Rey dipped low and licked a long, slow stripe up the underside of his cock. </p><p>“What was that?” Finn asked playfully, eyes burning with glee. Rey grinned back at him and did it again, Poe making another strangled noise as she circled the tip with her tongue. </p><p>After that, Poe seemed incapable of coherent speech as Rey left all teasing pretext behind and sucked him fully into her mouth, taking him deep until he hit the back of her throat before finding a lazy rhythm, bobbing up and down and swirling her tongue while continuing to work the base of his cock with her hand. The sounds Poe was making were <em> amazing</em>, and she could feel heat pooling in her own core as she worked him over. That heat grew as Poe suddenly sounded muffled, and she glanced up to see Finn leaning over him, kissing him hard. Poe scrambled his arms around Finn’s back, clutching and digging his nails in as Rey relaxed her throat and took him to the hilt, holding him there as long as she could before pulling off and gasping for air.</p><p>She allowed herself a break then, using one hand to stroke Poe’s thick cock vigorously while she brought the other to his balls to gently cup and squeeze at them. Poe <em> keened </em> at her touch, arching his back and clutching even more desperately at Finn, before he suddenly pulled away.</p><p>“Stop, stop, please, I…” He panted, chest heaving and eyes wild. “I’m not gonna last and I don’t want to be the only one to come.” He turned to Finn, eyes wide and pleading as he clutched at his arm. “Let me suck you off, please. <em> Use me,</em>” he begged. </p><p>Finn looked a little taken aback at that. “I… I don’t know if…” He trailed off and looked at Rey imploringly. </p><p>“That might be a bit much,” Rey interceded gently, leaning forward and again grabbing Poe’s chin, directing his eyes to hers. “Hang on,” she said, dipping down and kissing him, then she turned back to Finn. “Do you want to continue where I left off?” She asked, nodding to Poe’s twitching cock between them. “You can set the pace there, and I can give him something else to do with his mouth,” she added devilishly.</p><p>Finn still looked a bit unsure, Poe’s dramatic request seemingly having caught him off guard. </p><p>“Try it at first,” Rey said, giving Poe’s cock a few quick strokes before turning on her side and settling down next to the pilot. “If it isn’t your thing, that’s fine. But if you find that you’re okay, we can go on from there. I think Poe just got a little ahead of himself,” she finished sternly, glaring at the pilot.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly, eyes softening a bit. That wild, lust-driven stare had faded. “It was just… really good.” He offered. “Do what you want. I’m good.”</p><p>“You sure?” Finn asked hesitantly, and Poe nodded firmly. </p><p>“Yes. You’re in charge.” He said.</p><p>Finn nodded, chewing his lip again, before settling on his knees next to Poe. Tentatively, he took Poe’s cock in his hand and Poe shuddered.</p><p>“Yes,” he breathed, throwing his head back as Finn gently stroked him. “Stars yes.”</p><p>Rey never took her eyes from Finn’s face as he got to work, and she was pleased to see that some of his tension faded as he found a comfortable rhythm. Being in control seemed to be a thing for him, she mused to herself, and she filed that thought away for later. </p><p>Rey trailed her fingers idly over Poe’s chest as she watched Finn, and occasionally their eyes met, sharing a grin and Rey giving nods of encouragement as Finn picked up the pace. She noticed he was stroking Poe a little differently than she had been, and Poe seemed to be <em> loving </em>it; she supposed actually having a cock meant Finn knew a thing or two she didn’t. </p><p>Rey grinned at the thought. The fact that Poe had both of them here to expertly ruin him was a good thing. </p><p>After a while, she reached out and gently tapped Finn’s shoulder. “You good?” She asked, and Finn nodded.</p><p>“I’m good. You were saying you had something to do?” He asked, and Rey grinned.</p><p>“Yes,” she said, sitting up. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of her leggings, but stopped to catch Finn’s eye again before she pulled them off. “My back is going to be to you, but if you want to stop at any time, just say so, okay?”</p><p>“Will do,” Finn said, arching a brow curiously. Rey merely grinned again as she tugged her leggings off, then got on her knees to stare down at Poe.</p><p>“You said you wanted to be used?” She asked, a bit of authority in her tone. </p><p>“Yes,” Poe breathed, staring up at her, wide-eyed, as though she were a goddess. He brought a hand to her thigh, gripping her gently and raising his head a little. “Please,” he begged, and Rey knew he understood what she wanted.</p><p>She leaned forward, running her hands along his toned arms and tugging them gently into place at his side. Then, in what might have been awkward clamoring if Poe wasn’t looking at her with pure adoration, she climbed over his chest and settled astride his shoulders.</p><p>“<em>Yes,” </em>Poe muttered, voice low as he wrapped his hands over Rey’s thighs and pulled down towards him. He stared up at her, giving her one final, love-drunk look before closing his eyes and burying his face between her legs. </p><p>Rey gasped as Poe’s tongue lathed across her skin-- she was soaking wet, had been for quite some time now, and aching to be touched. Poe wasted little time, giving her little kisses and licks before sinking his tongue deep inside her, then rasping upwards towards her clit with an appreciative hum. </p><p>Rey couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped her as Poe alternated between her clit and licking inside her, and soon her hips were rocking against him of their own accord. He really did seem to be as talented as his outrageous stories implied, and soon she had to brace a hand on the wall above the bed, shuddering and gasping at his expert tongue. </p><p>Briefly, Poe’s ministrations faltered, and Rey felt the bed shift slightly beneath her. She turned, struggling to keep her balance, and found that Finn had settled himself between Poe’s legs, hunched low as he sucked Poe’s cock deep into his mouth. For a moment, their eyes met and Rey grinned before Poe pulled another shuddering gasp from her, and she had to turn back and brace herself against the wall again. </p><p>She soon lost track of time after that, letting herself get completely lost in the sensations of it all. Poe’s hands gripping her thighs, the way his chest rocked beneath her as Finn sucked him, the way his tongue sent fire crackling down her spine. </p><p>She could feel that familiar pressure building in her core, and she found herself chasing it, rocking her hips and finding just the right spot for Poe’s tongue to do <em> delicious </em> work, and she reached down to grab a fistful of Poe’s hair and hold him in place. </p><p>“Right there,” she hissed, grinding down on top of him, and Poe shuddered at her touch, working his tongue fervently against her as she chased her orgasm. “Don’t you dare stop, I’m so close, so--!” She cut herself off with a startled cry as she was suddenly <em> there</em>, faster than she had expected and more wonderful than she had ever felt before. She nearly doubled over as pleasure ripped through her and she felt Poe gripping almost painfully at her thighs as he held her in place, never stilling his tongue as wave after wave of her orgasm crashed over her, leaving her shuddering and panting for breath. It seemed to go on forever, her vision turning white as every muscle in her body tensed, and she was vaguely aware of Poe stopping and crying out from between her legs, his back arching off the mattress and taking her with it. She felt hot stripes of come strike her lower back and ass, and distantly, she realized Finn must have finished Poe off with his hand. She slipped off Poe, gracelessly making sure she landed on her stomach and not caring in the slightest. Her legs were tangled haphazardly on top of Poe’s heaving chest, and she felt the mattress dip next to her.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Finn said, and she turned to look at him, brain foggy with afterglow. He looked concerned. “It looked like he was close but you were busy and I was nervous about it tasting weird and--”</p><p>“Shhh,” Rey said dreamily, extracting an arm from beneath her stomach and bringing her finger to Finn’s lips. “It’s fine. It’s perfectly fine,” she said, offering him a lazy grin.</p><p>Finn smiled sheepishly. “I’ll fetch a towel,” he said, but a grunt from Poe stopped him.</p><p>“No, ‘sokay,” he mumbled, and Rey felt him shift beneath her legs. “I got it.”</p><p>“Are you sure you can even walk? I-- Oh.” Finn said, eyes wide, and Rey felt Poe’s tongue lathe across her back. She shivered at his touch and looked up at Finn.</p><p>“His mess,” she said with a shrug, and pulled Finn down to kiss her. “You good?” She asked as he flopped next to her, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek. She was feeling extremely relaxed, Finn’s warm weight at her side and Poe’s gentle touch on her back, and she wanted Finn to be happy so, so badly.</p><p>“I’m so good,” Finn rumbled, and he tugged Rey closer so she was laying on his chest.</p><p>“Hey,” Poe grumbled from behind them, and Rey felt him shift so he could continue his work, his bare chest resting on the back of her thigh as he brought his mouth to her again, and she sighed. </p><p>“I didn’t even know that was a thing,” Finn muttered, and Rey chuckled.</p><p>“I told you guys there were secrets I haven’t spilled yet,” Poe said, voice slightly muffled against Rey’s ass. “I’m just glad someone’s into it. You are into it, right?” He asked, and Rey looked over her shoulder to find him looking at her questioningly.</p><p>“Finish up down there,” she said firmly, unable to keep from grinning, and Poe immediately got back to work, making sure Rey was completely cleaned up before he clambered over them and draped himself over the both of them. </p><p>“Your turn?” Poe asked gently, trailing his fingers over Finn’s shoulder.</p><p>Finn shook his head. “I’m good,” he murmured, burying his face in the crook of Rey’s shoulder. “That was… That was so great. Honestly, I’m exhausted.”</p><p>Rey giggled, wrangling an arm around Finn’s neck and holding him close. “I love you,” she muttered, breathing in his scent. Warm, a little spicy, and comforting as it had always been.</p><p>Finn hummed beneath her. “I love you too. And you,” he added to Poe, who laughed.</p><p>“I love both of you so much, you have no idea,” he said, relaxing and flopping his head on Rey’s back. His hair was sweaty, but Rey knew she was probably sweaty too, and didn’t mind. “Thank you.”</p><p>Finn didn’t reply, merely humming happily beneath them, and Rey suddenly found it impossible to keep her eyes open.</p><p>“We can clean up in the morning,” she mumbled, forcing herself to sit up a bit. Poe took the hint and bonelessly slid off her, and Rey scooted to the head of the bed and burrowed beneath the covers. Once she had rolled to her usual side of the bed, Poe and Finn followed, and immediately they wrapped their arms around each other, forming a haphazard pile beneath the blankets. </p><p>Sleepily, Rey reached out into the Force as she always did before she fell asleep, and finding the usual warm glow of Finn and Poe beside her, let out a contented sigh. She allowed her eyes to close and she drifted off, surrounded by the glow of their love. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>